


Lucky Dog

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"Fuck."

Dom rolled over in time to see Elijah swatting the collected detritus of their life off of the nightstand and onto the floor.

"Fuck."

Elijah hung over the side of the bed, rifling through the objects on the floor, discarding items by throwing them into the corner. magazines, napkins, a half a peanut butter cookie, lube.

"Fuck."

Dom tapped Elijah on the ass. Elijah screamed, twisted, swore, and levitated a solid six inches off of the bed.

"Jesusfuck, Dom."

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Dom propped himself up on one elbow and eyed the mess on the floor. "Looking for something?"

"Mrphglr"

"Pardon?"

Elijah spat out a bite of cookie. "My fucking lighter."

Dom blinked at him. "Cookie. Floor. Fuck, Lij, it's not like we have a dog. Pick that up."

"Not yet. Lighter."

Dom was suddenly fully awake. "What the fuck do you mean 'Not yet'?"

"It's at Sean's." Elijah flopped across Dom's stomach and proceeded to sweep the contents of that nightstand onto the much-abused carpet.

Dom grabbed him by the shoulders. "What the fuck do you mean 'It's at Sean's'?"

Elijah sighed, faced him, and said very slowly. "The. Dog. Is. At. Sean's. Merry. Fucking. Christmas."

Dom sat straight up, knocking Elijah back. "A dog? For me? At Sean's? When can we go? We can go now, right? Ali'll have had 'em up for hours. Let's go!"

Elijah laughed, but pushed him back on the pillow. "Lighter."

Dom sighed, revealed, palmed, and revealed the lighter. Elijah grabbed it and kissed him fiercely. "M'kay. now we can go." Dom hesitated, shifted under Elijah's weight and ran his palms up Elijah's bare torso. Elijah shivered.

"Of course," considered Dom. "It is a little early."

"Right," said Elijah, hot breath on Dom's neck. "They'll want . ."

"Family time," Dom finished. Pulled back for a moment. "Happy Christmas, Lij."

"Happy Christmas, Dom."


End file.
